Don Andrés
Don Andrés Artasánchez better known simply as Don Andrés is a member of Team Legend and a main character in the La Leyenda-Legend Quest saga. He's a kindhearted Conquistador from years past. A true explorer by heart, Don Andrés traveled the world, even becoming a well known figure in the German village of Snd teinau hundreds of years after his death, albeit not a highly regarded figure. Though he often raises his sword at the face of danger, Don Andrés is often the first one to flee. The conquistador is notorious for his ability to talk a big game, but also not having the guts to back up his sediments. Still, Don Andrés is a good man at heart who hates his own flaws and works to be a better person. He is friends with Leo( a human), Teodora Biography Life Don Andrés was an explorer who did many things in his travels. He a read book on law and traveled across The New World and Europe."Jersey Devil" His law skills would prove to be laughably bad in practice, however. Don Andres is an alli to Leo. Don Andrés is infamous for his betrayal of Steinau, in which after he already charged the inhabitants of the town in order to stop Nicht Mart, he ran away as soon as the monster confronted him. It is unknown how he died exactly, but in both the TV series his death is hinted and explained. In Legend Quest, his skeleton can be seen in the the Chilan’s lair, hinting that he as well sought Quetzalcoatl’s egg when he was alive and failed. However, in Legend Quest: Masters of Myth, Don Andrés’s exact death was explained. He bragged in a tavern about being able to defeat the demon El Coco, which greatly upset the demon. El Coco frequently pursued Don Andrés until it finally pushed him down a well, where he either fell to his death or drowned. Even after Don Andrés‘s death, El Coco has haunted Don Andrés‘s descendants and his house since then out of revenge against Don Andrés. Postmortem Haunting the Manor In death, Don Andrés would haunt the Manor for an unknown period of time. In the year 1770, Don Andrés began to untie the notorious Knot of Rubik, but was completely unsuccessful in his endeavors, and attempted to untie it for over 30 years. ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala Meeting Leo Trials of the Alebrije The Next Year ''La Leyenda de la Llorona Journey to Xochimilco Puppet Island Entangled and tortured The Sea Monster Puppet Wars Burning the house The Sunken Church Saving the children Off to another adventure ''La Leyenda de las Momias'' ''Legend Quest'' The Prophecy While Leo is playing a game of "Leg Ball", Don Andrés informed Leo of an upcoming darkness that only he can stop. Leo brushes this off and just wants to live a normal life, much to Don Andrés's displeasure and disapproval. After seeing the boys playing "Leg Ball", Don Andrés nostalgically sighs about youth and remarks how in his day he settled arguments with duels, and that he had a shortage of chums. Eventually, Leo shoos Don Andrés away and goes off into tow with Marcella Several hours later, Leo would meet Don Andrés in a barn where he, Teodora & Alebrije hang out. After an argument, Leo wants them all gone and out of his life. Don Andrés desperately tries to tell Leo that the end times are soon, but he isn't having it. Hours past and Leo is awoken by a noise in his sleep. He finds a strange, monkey like creature in his room and after seeing his Abuela acting weird, he runs to get help. When he is cornered by the possessed townsfolk, Teodora, along with Don Andrés and Alebrije save his life. Don Andrés then suggest the group to escape to the nearby Monastery. While at the Monastery, the group notice the doors are locked. Leo now gives up and just wants his friends to be save while he perishes. Much to his dismay, Don Andrés is willing to leave Leo to die, but is forced to stay by a fiery Teodora. Jersey Devil Don Andrés was aboard the Airship as it was flying at "really fast" and participated in the rebuilding effort, though like others, he was largely useless in fixing the Airship before it crashed. During the incident, Don Andrés complained about his back pains, much to Leo's annoyance, claiming that as a Ghost he can't get injured. Don Andrés assures Leo that's not true and ask him if he's "ever heard of Phantom Pain?" which causes Leo to groan in frustration. As the group crash lands in Leeds, New Jersey, they are quickly confronted by an angry mob of New Jerseyans who believe them to be witches. The Mart To Be Written Ghost of Medusa To Be Written Vodnik To Be Written Fenrir To Be Written Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju To Be Written Baba Yaga&Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Personality and traits Don Andrés is a prolific liar. Often using half-truths, misleading statements or outright lying about his past to impress others and sometimes make money."The Mart" Don Andrés talks a big game, telling stories of his bravery and skill, even going as far as claiming that he was a prolific and skilled duelist, when he can hardly muster the courage to fight anything of note."The Prophecy" Don Andrés did not gain these traits as a Ghost however, in his life he did much the same. Notoriously running at the first site of Nicht Mart and leaving the town of Steinau at it's mercy, even after ensuring—and charging the town for its safety. Because of his, Don Andrés has grown a reputation of being a coward, which is rightfully deserved. Even in death, his cowardice lingers. He was willing to abandon Leo during the possessed citizens of Puebla surrounded them, to avoid his gory end and often tries to avoid confrontation in general."The Prophecy" Don Andrés is also a chronic complainer, often complaining about injuries he sustained in distressful events, despite being a Ghost, much to Leo's ire."Jersey Devil" Don Andrés also appears to hold himself in high regard. He had complete confidence in his awful law skills and still values himself as a skilled explorer, cursing modern equipment such as compasses in favor of a command of the stars. Don Andrés has been shown to be quite full of himself at times. He seems to believe his law skills are superb and that his proficiency in exploration is second to none. Of course, both of these bold statements usually fall flat in the face of actual adversary, though Don Andrés never seems to learn his lesson in the end. Despite all of this, Don Andrés isn't a bad guy. He's always friendly and kind to others and cares about those around him. Whenever one of his friends is in danger or was thought to have passed away, Don Andrés is often the one to be the most outwardly stricken with sadness. When it was believed Leo was killed in the Mystic Explosion, Don Andrés was the first to crying, and Don Andrés mourned the supposed Alebrije to almost an comical degree. When push comes to shove, Don Andrés can be very helpful to his friends, such as when he saved Leo from Nicht Mart, or dressed as Thor in order to distract the Scandinavians. Although Don Andrés can be rather self-absorbed and gutless personality, Don Andrés is an altruistic man at heart. He was truly eager to help Leo save the world from Quetzalcoatl and the Legends that beckoned the end of the world. He was deeply disappointed when Leo initially didn't want to aid in stopping the Destroyer, but was more than willing to help him when Leo finally agreed after Puebla had been all but annihilated. Don Andrés has also shown a more playful, childlike side at times. He enjoyed playing Charades with Teodora and Alebrije in a farmhouse and has used somewhat juvenile words to express himself such as proclaiming that he was "awesome". Next to Leo, Don Andrés arguably went through the least amount of changes in the transition between La Leyenda and Legend Quest. Still, he went through a considerable character overall much like everyone is. In the La Leyenda films, Don was a very sentimental figure who valued non-material things in life. He considered a mothers love to be among the most powerful things one could posses. Don Andrés was very intelligent and commanded a deep knowledge over all of New Spain. A generally well meaning man, Don Andrés often tried to instill his knowledge to the twins, Finado & Moribunda, whom he valued like grandchildren, always looking out for their safety in a similar manner as Alebrije. Though he and Alebrije's philosophy on how to "raise" the children differed; with Don Andrés being more formal and strict while Alebrije was fun loving and laid back. Don Andrés was a very loud man who often screamed and yelled in the face of danger. He, however, often tried to put up a fight but was almost always unsuccessful in his attempts. Even though he sometimes makes a fool of himself, Don Andrés is a competent explorer and a good man who cares about his friends. Appearance and apparel Don Andrés is a short, slightly portly (he's notably thinner in the original movies) elderly man whose only around as tall as Teodora & Leo. He has white hair, though his mostly bald, only having a few strands of hair on the top of his head. Don Andrés sports a respectable, white and puffy mustache. Don Andrés is adorned in classical, silver knight-like armor, though wears more conquistador-esque armor in Legend Quest. In the original movies, Don Andrés wore a full suit of armor, complete with a helmet and chain-mail, while in Legend Quest he no longer dons the helmet. Relationships Leo San Juan Leo & Don Andrés have an odd friendship. For the most part, Leo is annoyed at Don Andrés for his whiny, cowardly personality, though Don Andrés is often very friendly and kind towards Leo. Don Andrés shows open and genuine concern and care for the boy whenever he's in the face of danger and has even cried when he believed Leo to have been killed during the Horroroso Invasion.The MartThe Prophecy Don Andrés also thinks highly of Leo and as complete confidence in his ability to save the world from Quetzalcoatl. Although Leo will seldom admit it, he does care deeply about Don Andrés as well. In "Jersey Devil", Don Andrés sticks up for Leo as his lawyer. While his law skills aren't incredibly awful, he only did it to protect Leo from harm. While Leo was trapped in the Dream World, Don Andrés mourned his lost and berated himself for getting Leo in this mess in the first place. After a speech by Alebrije, Don Andrés realizes the error of his way and personally enters the Dream World in order to save Leo's life.The Mart Although he cares a lot for Leo, Don Andrés was willing to run away from the Horroroso Zombies in order to avoid seeing Leo's gruesome fate. Teodora Villavicencio Don Andrés & Teodora are good friends. Teodora is much more affectionate towards Don Andrés than Leo, openly praising him, hugging him and attempts to spare his feelings. In turn, Don Andrés seems to love Teodora as if she was family, as he was able to shed his cowardly personality in order to save her life from the Golem, and generally try to protect her from harms way. The two spend a lot of time together, such as playing Charades in the Barn or simply hanging around each other. Teodora doesn't care for Don Andrés cowardly side however. During the Horroroso Invasion, she called him a coward to his face and insulted him for his cowardice many times. A notable example would be in the episode "The Mart", where she berates Don Andrés for abandoning the town of Steinau. Still, Teodora cares deeply for Don Andrés and is always concerned when something bad happens to him. Alebrije Don Andrés & Alebrije are great friends. Don Andrés refers to Alebrije as his "dear friend" ad the two simply enjoy each others company. When Don Andrés lost Alebrije in Yggdrasil after confronting Fenrir, the man was depressed and mourned his lost throughout "Kaiju". Don Andrés appears to be the closest one to Alebrije, as he was the only one able to spot that the ferocious Kaiju was actually Alebrije being controlled. He also has a locket, containing photos of himself & Alebrije. Marcella Don Andrés & Marcella don't interact as much as some of the others. Don Andrés seems to care about her just as much as any other member of Team Legend and in turn, Marcella appears to respect Don Andrés. Powers and abilities Powers * Ghost Physiology: As a Ghost, Don Andrés has several unique powers, as well as restrictions. Most notably is his levitation, invisibility and non-corporeality. ** Levitation: Don has the power to levitate and effectively fly. While no hard cap of the height he can fly to as been shown, it does appear to be somewhat limited, or at least quite slow. ** Selective Invisibility: Don Andrés can choice to be invisible or not. Though, he usually appears invisible, he has been known to turn visible in front of important figures such as Thomas Decatur. His invisibility is effectively rendered null and void in the presents of a wielder of the Sword of Dawn, or in the Japanese Village, as it is a sacred place in between worlds. ** Non-Corporeality: Don Andrés is unable to be harmed by the vast majority of physical objects. The only known exception to this rule is the Sword of Dawn. He can also be harmed by entities such as Fenrir the Devourer of Worlds and powerful Witches. Abilities * Wanderlust: Although it's usually poorly executed or played as a joke, Don Andrés is an explorer through and through, though maybe not an exceptionally skilled one. He loves traveling to foreign lands and partaking in their culture, such as when he joined the feast at Akihito Castle in "Kaiju". Weaknesses * Cowardly Demeanor: Don Andrés is a coward. He quivers in fear to anything of note and has bee willing to abandon though near him in order to make it out alive. He's also shown great concern for his own life, despite being dead. Equipment * Armor: Don Andrés is fully adorned in a suit of armor. As a Ghost, this Armor is mostly useless however. * Sword: Don Andrés wields a sword, but seldom uses it in actual combat. Appearances Movies * La Leyenda de la Nahuala * La Leyenda de la Llorona * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato Legend Quest * The Prophecy * Jersey Devil * The Mart * Ghost of Medusa * Vodnik * Fenrir * Tooth Fairy * Kaiju * Nu Gui * Mister Madera * The Chilan * Golem * The Serpent and the Egg Gallery Trivia * Don Andrés was likely inspired by Don Quixote, a famous literally hero from a Spanish book of the same name. * Don Andrés appears and has a speaking role in every but one La Leyenda/Legend Quest production. The one film he did not appear in thus far is La Leyenda del Chupacabras, nor was he as much as mentioned in the film. Oddly enough, his current voice actor was active in the film playing a side character. Citations es:Don Andrés ru:Дон Андрес Category:Main Characters